


Wanna Sext?

by Haikyuu_tings



Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [41]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Tendou Satori, Dirty Talk, M/M, Sexting, Sexy, Steamy, Tendou Satori Wants That Dick, Top Ushijima Wakatoshi, Ushijima Wakatoshi is a Horny Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_tings/pseuds/Haikyuu_tings
Summary: Some sexy sexting
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu Dirty Boy x Boy Shots [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649305
Comments: 65
Kudos: 432





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit sexual content 😗

InTendou: Wanna sext?

UshijimaWakatoshi: No.

InTendou: You got a monster cock

UshijimaWakatoshi: No I do not. I do not have pets, my mum forbids them.

InTendou: Okay…

InTendou: Your dick is huge, fuck me with it

UshijimaWakatoshi: …

InTendou: Come on Toshiiiiii

UshijimaWakatoshi: No.

InTendiu: Comeeee onnnnnn I know you want this flat arse

UshijimaWakatoshi: Isn’t supposed to be fat arse?

InTendou: You think I got a fat arse? Awww

UshijimaWakatoshi: 🙎🏻♂️ There’s no male with green hair.

InTendou: SFGTFHUTWFIJJIJB WHATB AREY YOU FOUNGG

UshijimaWakatoshi: I’m using emoticons. 🤦🏻♂️

InTendou: THIS IS AMAZINF IM SCREENSHOTTINGD

UshijimaWakatoshi: Send nudes?

InTendou:

  
InTendou: Excuse meeeeee

UshijimaWakatoshi: Oikawa told me to say that.

InTendou: I can if you want me to

UshijimaWakatoshi: I will not like that. I researched what it means and I would not enjoy seeing your genitalia.

InTendou: Do you even want to fuck me?

UshijimaWakatoshi: I’m not aroused right now so I don’t know.

InTendou: This is interesting

InTendou: So when you’re hard you want to fuck me?????

UshijimaWakatoshi: Yes.

InTendou:

  
InTendou: How? 😏😏

UshijimaWakatoshi: Like how the men do it in the pornographies.

InTendou: You waTCH PORN????

UshijimaWakatoshi: It is a normal for teens to do this. It is a good stress reliever.

InTendou: Why Don’t you call me to reliever your stress? I will suck your cock for youuuuuuuuuuu

UshijimaWakatoshi: Tendou please.

InTendou: Come over to my house and I will show you how to fuck like they do your pOrNGrapHiES

UshijimaWakatoshi: Another time.

InTendou:


	2. Dick dick dick dick

InTendou: You have two options

UshijimaWakatoshi: What are they?

InTendou: Give me your dick immediately

InTendou: Or give me your dick right this instant

UshijimaWakatoshi: Those are the same thing

InTendou: and? GIVE IT TO ME

UshijimaWakatoshi: But you aren’t here right now. ???

InTendou: If I’m ever ever alone with you I will rip your clothes off

UshijimaWakatoshi: What?

InTendou: I’m so horny rnnnnnn

UshijimaWakatoshi: Why?

InTendou: WHY?!!!

InTendou: WHY

InTendou: HE SAID WHYYYYYYYYYYY

InTendou: All men do is disappoint

InTendou:

UshijimaWakatoshi: You’re a man too.

InTendou: I’m a different species of man

UshijimaWakatoshi: There’s only one.

InTendou: Allow me to be depressed about not getting any dick for the past three months

UshijimaWakatoshi: You could just ask me to help you out.

InTendou: 👁👄👁

InTendou: Did you just offer me your dick?

UshijimaWakatoshi: I prefer to say I offered to hold you or make love. But whatever makes you happy.

InTendou: You are so romantic Toshiiiiii

InTendou: Dont lie to me. Is your dick this big?

InTendou: 

UshijimaWakatoshi: ….

UshijimaWakatoshi: You disappoint me in so many different ways.

InTendou: Why don’t you teach me the right ways?

UshijimaWakatoshi: But I don’t want to change you.

InTendou: Just spank my arse and call me a whore and stop being romantic

InTendou: Yep I went too far

InTendou:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that the next UshiTen fic I write will be smutty 
> 
> I am currently in the making

**Author's Note:**

> Do yall hate me?


End file.
